Irvine Forsfelle
Irvine Tibault Forsfelle is a pure-blood Russian-born wizard. He currently works as an editor of The Quibbler, specifically in the Ancient Runes & Magical Creatures Sighting sections. Irvine was born (12 January 2042) in Yekaterinburg, Russia to Morgana and Edan Forsfelle. His parents became respectable Professors at the wizarding school, Koldovstoretz at the time of his birth before moving back to Edinburgh, Scotland, where his younger brothers Geffrey and Edgar, were later born. Irvine also has a wife named Ali (née Smith), a step-son through her Darcy, a nephew through his brother Geffrey, Kirk, and a daughter named Donella (born 2090). Irvine grew up in a very structured no-nonsense household which in the beginning frustrated and hardened his attitude until he matured enough to express his hidden thoughts creatively. In September of 2053 Irvine was sorted into the house of Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The hat was on his head for a few seconds before the declaration. He was an average-excelling student, playing as Beater a few terms in Quidditch. His best subjects were in Charms and Divination, which he used to his advantage with graffiti art on the walls and trees at Hogwarts before they were erased. Too many students, Irvine looked troubled with his blunt words of choice and frowning brows, which captivated enough for him to never be without friends or a girlfriend through graduation. He earned enough O.W.L.s and N.E.W.Ts to pursue nearly any career choice. In the Fall of 2060 Irvine enrolled at the Wizarding University with intentions to be a Healer with his use of Charms. However, a summer internship for extra credits accompanying a journalist changed his mind along with his major to Journalism/Literature Studies. He would write enough articles to be published at the University's newspaper before becoming Editor. Following graduation he applied at a number of magazine and newspaper publishing offices, only to be turned down by all except The Quibbler. The payback was low in the beginning before changes in the infamous tabloid enabled more prospective writers and sellings to increase his pay. He would travel to areas and write his findings whilst taking more courses at the Uni to expand his knowledge. He wasn't going to be left stuck in his career. Throughout his adult years, Irvine used his moody exterior to his advantage of remaining in a relationship. He became serious with one woman Tara Burns in 2070. They were in talks about marriage when he became seriously injured from a duel at a creature sighting by another man. He inflicted a curse on Irvine which left him paralyzed from the waist down for some time before the man was captured and forced to remove the curse. The curse, however, had lasting effects on Irvine which hampered his relationships. Tara ended up leaving him, which was devastating to Irvine who had plans to settle down with her. Over time he then grew over the heartache with more dates but the enlisting curse forced him to hide the secret by pretending he didn't want kids when it was the opposite. Into his forties, he accepted Merlin's fate with him where he no longer needed to hide the secret curse out of shame. In 2084, through connections he met Ali, at one of his younger brother's games. Ali was the mother of Darcy, who was close friends with his nephew Kirk at the time where they began to converse with each other. Over time they shifted from common acquaintances to friends to lovers. She became the first one to hear his true past over her curiosity on his seemingly vague past, as she shared her own troubles he returned the favor. Eventually, they became serious enough to be engaged and finally married in 2089. It was then that the curse inflicted on him disappeared at last when he gained a step-son and a daughter, Donella in 2090. Since then, life has been peachy if you ever asked him. Work & Academic History The Quibbler Article Editor #3 - (Summer 2065 - Present) Wizarding University Journalism/Literature Studies & Rune Studies Major - (Fall 2060 - Spring 2066) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry First - Seventh year - (Fall 2053 - Spring 2060) O.W.L Results= |-|N.E.W.T Results= Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Pureblood Category:Class of 2060 Category:Wizarding University Alumni Category:The Quibbler